swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Constructed like enormous gemstones, with "Facets" a dozen meters across, Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ships are effectively war freighters. They carry the supplies that The Yuuzhan Vong Empire need to terraform worlds to suit their own purposes, and sufficient armament to protect their cargoes. The faceted hull of a Spawn Ship enables it to reconfigure its weaponry as needed, moving its Plasma Projectors from one arc to another. Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 55; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,040; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating: 50; Damage Threshold: 255 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Yaret-kor, Batteries (4) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal, Battery +14* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Batteries (3) +14* (See Below)** Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +77 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Fluidic Hull (See Below), Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. **As a Swift Action, by forgoing all attacks with this weapon, the Pilot of a Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship may choose to apply one of the following effects to their Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship: a +2-square bonus to movement at Starship Scale, +20 to Shield Rating, or +1 die of damage with the Dovin Basal Battery. Abilities Strength: 101, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: 101, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Treat Injury +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 525 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,044 (Troops) Cargo: 2,460 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 3, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Dovin Basal, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +77) Fluidic Hull The Yaret-kor and Dovin Basal emplacements of a Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship are capable of moving around the hull and are not fixed in any particular configuration. This has two mechanical effects:T * The System Operator may make a DC 15 Treat Injury check to use the Angle Deflector Shields Starship Manoeuver. This can be performed as often as the System Operator desires, as it is a capability inherent to the vessel. * The Yaret-kors automatically gain the benefit of the Combined Fire Talent, without requiring a shipmaster who possesses the Talent. The vessel gains no further benefit from Combined Fire- even if it does have a shipmaster with the Talent. Tactical Fire Spawn Ships are a marvel of Yuuzhan Vong engineering, and its advanced intelligence is an invaluable asset on the battlefield. As a Standard Action, a Sh'rip Sh'pa Spawn Ship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares within a 2-square radius. All Engineers aboard allied ships within this radius may use the Reroute Power Action with only a single Swift Action (Instead of the usual 3 Swift Actions). Any effects that also reduce the number of Actions required to Reroute Power do not stack with this effect. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content